


Cookies and Chocolates and Teddy Bears, Oh My!

by Hoodiedork



Series: HQ Valentine's/White Day [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Third Year Hinata Shouyou and Kageyama Tobio, established hinata shouyou/kageyama tobio - Freeform, established tsukishima kei/yamaguchi tadashi, lots of fluff, third year tsukishima kei and yamaguchi tadashi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-03
Updated: 2016-10-03
Packaged: 2018-08-19 07:58:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8196848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hoodiedork/pseuds/Hoodiedork
Summary: After Valentine's Day, Yamaguchi and Tsukishima are happily dating. Now White Day is coming up and Yamaguchi decides it's time for him to be the one making romantic gestures.





	

**Author's Note:**

> The continuation of Confidence is Key! Hope you enjoy!

Yamaguchi leaned back in his chair stretching as Hinata stuck his tongue out and tapped his pencil. Hinata scribbled something down and spun the paper around to face Yamaguchi. He looked up at Yamaguchi expectantly as he glanced over it.

"Uh this one is wrong, but you got this one," Yamaguchi said adding to the paper that already had plenty of red marks and scratch outs.

"Ugh I keep messing that one up. Can we take a break?"

"I don't know... You really need to study more, Hinata, we should probably keep going..." Yamaguchi trailed off unsure of what the energetic boy's response would be.

Hinata began begging, "Please! Just a small break."

"B-but you really need to know this."

"Please!" Hinata dragged out the "e" sound.

Exasperated, Yamaguchi threw his hands into the air, "Fine! But a short one!"

Hinata cheered, hopped up from his seat, and dropped onto his back on his bed. Yamaguchi sighed. How Hinata was going to get into the colleges he wanted with his grades, Yamaguchi wasn't sure. He and Kageyama were still continually challenging each other, so now both were striving toward a prestigious college with an amazing volleyball team.

Meanwhile, Yamaguchi was planning on having a simple life. He actually was leaning toward going to college for teaching. He had several picked out, safe and stretch schools, but he didn't know which his favorite was. Then finally, he and Tsukki had decided that they didn't want to be too far, but Tsukishima's favorite university was fairly far from any of Yamaguchi's choices.

Hinata waved a hand in front of Yamaguchi's face, breaking his train of thought. The thought of the future had been all he had been able to think about for a while now.

"Yes, Hinata?" Yamaguchi answered, indicating that he was paying attention, though his mind was clearly elsewhere, Hinata didn't need to know that.

"I've been saying your name for like five minutes," Hinata laughed.

Or not. Obviously, he wasn't as smooth as he thought.

Yamaguchi chuckled nervously, "Sorry, my mind was focused on the future again."

Hinata grinned, "Speaking of the future..."

Yamaguchi frowned, Hinata was definitely not referring to the same future he was.

"What're you and Tsukki doing for White Day?"

Yamaguchi smiled a little at Hinata's use of the nickname for Tsukishima. Hinata had started using it when they were second years to annoy Tsukishima, but eventually Hinata started to use it casually.

"I don't know. We'll only have been together a month by then, so probably nothing big."

"It's your month-iversary though!" Hinata practically shouted.

Yamaguchi sighed, "That's not a word and yeah, but Kei and I aren't really that big on that kind of thing."

"But it's still White Day," Hinata pouted.

"I know."

There was a pause of silence before Hinata broke into it with a grin, "Well, on Valentine's he gave you chocolates, so technically it's your turn to give something."

Yamaguchi's eyes slowly widened and he dropped the pencil he was holding when he realized that Hinata was right. Tsukki and Yamaguchi had eaten the chocolates together on Valentine's, but it was Tsukki who was the giver then.

"Oh shit."

Hinata laughed and said, "Don't worry! We can go shopping together!"

"But you don't need a White Day gift! Didn't you give Kageyama chocolates on Valentine's?"

He nodded, but shrugged, "So what? Doesn't mean I can't help you!"

Yamaguchi paused considering it, but shook his head, "No, I want to do it myself."

Hinata nodded seriously, but then Yamaguchi grinned causing Hinata to look at him suspiciously.

"Now back to work!"

Hinata groaned, but plodded back over to his chair.

 

Yamaguchi dropped onto his bed when he finally reached home. He had gone out after leaving Hinata's. He was trying to search for a good White Day gift for Tsukki, but was unable to find one.

He checked his phone and as he suspected, Tsukishima had messages him. He smiled at the fact that his name in his phone is "Kei <3" before he actually read the message.

> Hey are we doing anything for White Day?

Yamaguchi vaguely wondered if Kageyama had brought it up to Tsukishima. Both of them were tutoring the other two respectively. They did it separately because one of the two couples was bound to get distracted. He thought for a moment before responding.

> i dont kno i'll plan something tho! u took care of Valentine's so i'll get this

He set his phone off to the side and then he glanced to his computer. He sighed, he had already searched so much today, nevertheless he pulled his computer toward him. He scrolled through online shops, trying to at least get ideas for a gift. He texted Tsukishima about how studying with Hinata went while he continued to look.

 

After looking over several more shops the next day, Yamaguchi knocked on Hinata's door, wanting to just hang out. He had found nothing and he had no plans. White Day was in a week. He was doomed.

Hinata's little sister opened the door and with a cheer, jumped into Yamaguchi's arms. He swung her around before Hinata came through the door holding a volleyball.

Yamaguchi laughed, "You seriously never stop."

"Can't stop, won't stop," Hinata grinned.

"Surprised Kageyama isn't here."

"He left right before you messaged me. His mom wanted him to go to some fancy dinner."

Yamaguchi took the ball from him once he set Natsu down. The three of them tossed the ball around, Hinata practicing some receiving and Natsu just catching and throwing it.

"So how's White Day planning going?" Hinata smiled.

"Not well, you?"

"Remember I don't have to plan mine! Tobio said he's got it all covered."

"That's what I told Kei, but I'm starting to wonder if I do. Advise?"

"I thought you didn't want help?"

Yamaguchi groaned, "Hinata!"

"Okay, okay. It's your guy's first White Day, so stick to simple, but nice."

"Like?" Yamaguchi prompted.

Hinata caught the ball, which initially caused Natsu to yell, but he simply shushed her.

"Like a nice dinner and then go on a walk or stay at home. Something like that."

"I still want to get a gift though as well," Yamaguchi sighed.

"Let's go shopping! Natsu will help, right?" He eagerly looked toward his sister, who was overjoyed to be included and nodded her head profusely.

Yamaguchi smiled and gave a small nod. When it came to Hinata and Kageyama, their intensity sometimes still made Yamaguchi feel like an intimidated first year.

 

The first store they stopped in was extremely frilly. It was definitely built to freak out all the hyper-masculine men that wouldn't go in there for their girlfriend because of how feminine it appeared. On the inside, they had definitely toned it down, but it was all very pastel. Hinata and Natsu were both bouncing up and down, so Yamaguchi made a gesture, letting them go wild.

Yamaguchi simply glanced around at everything, sometimes stopping to take a closer look. Natsu was continually bringing him stuffed teddy bears, telling him, "Definitely this one," each time. And each time, he simply returned them to where they were previously sitting. Surprisingly, Hinata gave him nothing and instructed that they go elsewhere.

So they left without any teddy bears and went into a simple, little shop. The bells on the door gave a quiet ring and a worker came rushing out from the back with several boxes in her hands. She gave a nod to the three of them, letting them know that there was actually someone working.

The hearts hanging from the ceiling at varying heights all had a little spin on them. Hinata picked up a balloon that was now on the ground and set it back up on the display case that was filled with chocolates. Hinata waved Yamaguchi over.

The two looked at a lot of chocolates. Yamaguchi scratched his face nervously, he really needed to find something. Hinata's excitement about these chocolates probably meant they were good, but Yamaguchi didn't want to get Tsukishima chocolates. Tsukishima didn't even like chocolates that much. He shook his head at Hinata who had been looking at him expectantly for several minutes.

Natsu held the ballon that the worker had let her have protectively.

"Maybe we could try a bakery? Cookies have lots of meaning!" Hinata suggested with his sister giving a small nod of support.

"Kei isn't a huge fan of sweets, I don't know," Yamaguchi felt defeated. He sucked at romance.

"Let's try some more stores! Don't give up!" Hinata smiled forcefully before pulling Yamaguchi along.

3 bakeries, 5 more cute little stores, and 2 huge corporate stores later, they still hadn't found anything. Hinata's optimism still existed though, as did his energy. Natsu and Yamaguchi were both worn out though, but at least Natsu still had hope.

"One more please?" Hinata asked the two.

Natsu pouted, but looked at Yamaguchi to answer.

"I guess," Yamaguchi shrugged.

Hinata skipped over lots of stores and the two following realized he was headed toward his house, but didn't he just say he wanted to visit another place? Eventually, Hinata stopped in front of a store and pushed the door open.

"This is my favorite flower shop! Tobio gets me flowers from here a lot because he knows I like it. But they have some other things too, especially around White Day and Valentine's."

The flower shop was in full bloom and the smell overwhelmed them. The room itself was dull, but due to the flowers the room was alive and colorful.

"Yachi!" Hinata called out surprising Yamaguchi.

"Yachi works here?" Yamaguchi asked astonished.

"Yeah, I told her about this place at some point and she decided she needed a part time job, applied and got it. I've known the owner for awhile though and helped a little."

The volleyball manager peeked her head out from a large group of flowers.

"Hey guys!"

"We're trying to figure out White Day stuff. Any suggest-"

Yamaguchi cut Hinata off, he suddenly had a great idea, "We need flowers, and a lot, like seriously a bunch."

Hinata and Natsu both gave him the same exact confused look.

"I think I know what I want to do."

"Go on," Hinata prompted as Yachi came out to them brushing her apron off.

"There's forest behind your house right? Is there any nice open spot?"

Hinata nodded before Yamaguchi continued, "I want to bring Kei out there for a picnic, surrounded by all the flowers it'd be really pretty."

Hinata's face grew into a smile and nodded, "We'll all help you pick out flowers! Let's go, let's go!"

Natsu started giggling at his brother's excitement. The group of four began picking out flowers and planning more. Yamaguchi smiled as they did, he now had somewhere to start.

 

White Day was tomorrow. He had less than 48 hours to get Tsukishima a gift. Food and scene were all set. But he still didn't have a gift. Yamaguchi was in a bit of a panic. Hinata had become useless because by this point he was extremely excited and was now just guessing at what Kageyama was doing for him. Yachi apparently had plans and could no longer help. So he was stuck.

Yamaguchi was at his desk looking more gifts up while texting Tsukishima, who surprisingly really wanted to know what the plans were. Usually he would just dismiss this kind of thing, but Tsukishima had been bugging him about it for a week. Then it was explained with a single message from Kageyama.

> Sorry if Tsukishima has been bothering you Shouyou was really excited and so I told Tsukishima that it was good but nothing else promise

Yamaguchi chuckled a little, but messaged him back figuring that wasn't all he had to say. A few minutes later Kageyama messaged him with his real message.

> Oh yeah right come to the address I'm about to send you I found the perfect gift for the shit head

Yamaguchi frowned, he hadn't expected that from Kageyama. He phone buzzed in his hand again and he glanced at the address. He hesitated, but then jumped up running downstairs. He had to take the risk.

 

Yamaguchi walked into the place where Kageyama was waiting. Kageyama grinned holding up a pair of headphones.

"You look so proud of yourself," Yamaguchi slowly said.

Kageyama's grin dropped, "No good?"

Yamaguchi sighed with a smile, his whole body seeming to drop, "It's good, but Kei loves the headphones he has. His brother got them for him. His brother is always getting him nice headphones."

Kageyama furrowed his eyebrows, "Dammit, sorry Yamaguchi."

Yamaguchi looked around the rest of the store, and since he was out, him and Kageyama decided to look around for a bit and then head over to Hinata's together.

They only looked around the store the two were already in, but it turned out, Kageyama was his savior. Along the shelves on the wall was the best gift for Tsukishima. Yamaguchi grinned and quickly told Kageyama that they were checking out and heading to Hinata's now.

 

Hinata welcomed them into the house when they arrived. He raised his eyebrow at the big bag that Yamaguchi said.

"Do you have a big box and wrapping paper?"

Hinata nodded and called Natsu, "Natsu, can you get the wrapping paper from the closet?"

Natsu called back, "Yeah!"

Natsu came rushing in her arms full of wrapping paper that was going everywhere. Hinata went into the kitchen and then came back with a large box.

"Good?"

Yamaguchi nodded and took it from the two Hinatas.

Kageyama paused as he was about to sit on the couch, "Do you need any help?"

"No, I got it!"

Hinata and Kageyama sat on the couch together, Kageyama pulling Hinata closer while Yamaguchi sat on the ground to begin wrapping. Natsu sat with him, fooling around with the wrapping paper. Since he figured they would talk, Hinata turned on the TV for just for some background noise.

 

White Day had finally arrived, Yamaguchi had only a few minutes before Tsukishima arrived at his house. Hinata had assured him that he would check and make sure everything was in place before going on his own date. Yamaguchi was sitting on the couch, bouncing up and down from nerves.

He had only heard a small knock on the door before he bolted up and pulled the door open. Tsukishima raised his eyebrows with a smug look and Yamaguchi immediately began blushing. He shuffled his feet and twiddled his thumbs, looking down now.

Tsukishima lifted his chin and then pushed him against the door, kissing him hard. At first, Yamaguchi simply complied, returning the kiss with the same pressure. Yamaguchi had lifted his hands and put them on Tsukishima chest while Tsukishima had one had lingering on Yamaguchi's chin and the other resting on his neck. Yamaguchi gripped Tsukki's shirt and pulled him closer, Tsukishima smelled of fresh laundry, a simple smell that Yamaguchi had come to love quite a lot.

Upon remembering why Tsukishima was here in the first place, Yamaguchi pushed him away just a little bit. They both had to catch their breath a bit. Yamaguchi could feel Tsukishima's breath on his face and before Yamaguchi could say anything, Tsukishima gave him a gentler and quicker kiss before creating space in between them.

"The date," Yamaguchi breathed out.

Tsukishima nodded, "Right."

Yamaguchi smiled now and pulled a blindfold out of his pocket.

"Didn't know you were into that, Tadashi," Tsukishima joked.

Yamaguchi stuck his tongue out and responded plainly, "Since it's a surprise you have to cover your eyes. I'll lead the way."

Tsukishima was about to protest, but Yamaguchi had already begun wrapping the blindfold around his head. Tsukishima gave a small groan. Yamaguchi grabbed his hand and began leading the way.

 

A bus ride later with Tsukishima complaining the entire time and they were at Hinata's. Yamaguchi noticed Hinata's bike was gone and he smiled hoping his date would go well too. He led Tsukishima into the forest carefully making sure his boyfriend didn't trip. Tsukishima's free hand was fidgeting, sometimes with his headphones and other times with the end of his shirt.

But Yamaguchi just smiled and pulled Tsukishima along.

"Do I really have to wear a blindfold?"

Yamaguchi nodded before he realized his mistake and said, "Yes, Kei."

"Tadashi, c'mon."

Yamaguchi shushed him and helped him over a log. Tsukishima carefully followed, gripping Yamaguchi's hand. Yamaguchi stopped him and untied the blindfold after freeing himself from Tsukishima.

Tsukishima looked around, the area of the forest they were in was surrounded by trees. The open spot they were in had loads of flowers all around, the fresh floral smell wafted through the air. The pond nearby had flowers all on its dock as well. Tsukishima gave a small smile and interlocked his fingers with Yamaguchi's. Yamaguchi turned him around. A blanket with dishes on top were laid out carefully. But Tsukishima got distracted by the large box that was also sitting pristinely on the grass.

"Don't ask. Not yet," Yamaguchi quickly said.

Tsukishima nodded and sat down with him on the soft blanket. Tsukishima pulled his phone out and took his headphones off, laying both on the blanket. He then turned his music up most of the way. Yamaguchi smiled, the music was a nice personal touch that only Tsukishima could add.

As they ate, Tsukishima asked about how he got this all together, to which Yamaguchi shyly told him how long it took and how much of a panic he was in.

"We could've planned it together!"

"You did Valentine's!"

"There was literally no thought there though, just feelings of wanting to finally kiss you!"

"Well you can do that now! And I wanted to do something special for you."

"Making out is pretty special," Tsukishima commented.

Yamaguchi laughed, "You know what I meant."

"Well, we could make this more special and make out now," Tsukishima smirked.

Yamaguchi considered it and was definitely thinking about it, but he finally decided, "No, present first. Then making out."

Tsukishima rolled his eyes but pulled the large box toward him. Yamaguchi sat straighter, eager for Tsukishima to open it. Tsukishima carefully pulled the heart covered wrapping paper.

"The wrapping paper isn't mine by the way."

"Whatever you say, Tadashi," Tsukishima said with sarcasm dripping from his voice.

Yamaguchi blushed and put his head in his hands. Tsukishima pulled the box open and tilted the box more toward him.

Tsukishima glanced over to Yamaguchi, "Was all the tissue paper necessary?"

Yamaguchi grinned, "For sure, Kei."

Tsukishima sighed and pulled the tissue paper out setting it to the side. He pulled out the gift. Tsukishima was met face-to-face with a large Dino plush. Tsukishima turned the thing around getting a better look at it. He let out a small laugh, seeing the pink hearts on the Dino's butt. He grabbed Yamaguchi's arm and pulled him into a kiss, the Dino still in between the two of them. Tsukishima paused and pulled Yamaguchi over the Dino into his lap. Yamaguchi pushed Tsukishima down on the blanket and laid there with him.

 

The two laid there for hours either talking or kissing, waiting for the stars to come out. Then after watching the stars together for a bit, Yamaguchi rolled off Tsukishima and got up. Tsukishima groaned and adjusted his glasses as he sat up.

"What're you doing?"

"Come on! I want to go by the pond!" Yamaguchi said, bouncing on his feet.

Tsukishima got up completely and took Yamaguchi's hand following him to the pond. They both felt the mud surrounding the pond on their feet, and both now had a slight regret for taking their shoes off earlier. Tsukishima let go of Yamaguchi as he went closer to the water. Yamaguchi attempted to spin around, planning to pull Tsukishima closer, but as he turned, he lost his footing in the soaked ground. Neither Yamaguchi or Tsukishima reacted fast enough and Yamaguchi fell into the pond.

Worried, Tsukishima carefully went closer to the water, but Yamaguchi popped up a second later.

"It's so cold!" Yamaguchi said as his teeth chattered.

"Then get out," Tsukishima chuckled.

"Help?"

Tsukishima nodded, oblivious to the small smile forming on Yamaguchi's face, and held out his hand as he got to the edge. Yamaguchi took his hand carefully. Tsukishima began to anchor himself, but before he could get a good footing, Yamaguchi pulled him in swimming back. Tsukishima fell in with a splash and popped back up.

"I should've seen that coming," he said, spitting some water out of his mouth.

Yamaguchi smiled, "Probably. The water is deeper than I originally thought though."

Tsukishima added, "And colder."

Yamaguchi nodded and pulled himself closer to Tsukishima. He took off Tsukishima's glasses, wiping them off and then putting them back on him.

Yamaguchi smiled, "Better."

"Better... But you know what would be best?"

Yamaguchi tilted his head, "No, what?"

"This," Tsukishima plainly.

He wrapped his arms around Yamaguchi's waist and then crashed his lips against Yamaguchi's roughly. Yamaguchi smiled against his lips and wrapped his arms around Tsukishima. His hands ran through Tsukki's hair, water flicking off his hair when Yamaguchi's hands ruffled it. Tsukishima gently bit on Yamaguchi lip and he immediately gave in, slipping further into Tsukishima's arms. The two pulled back and put their foreheads together. Tsukishima's smirk made Yamaguchi realize exactly what he was thinking, told you this was the best.

"Happy White Day, Kei."

"Happy White Day, Tadashi."

**Author's Note:**

> Couldn't say some things up top because of spoilers, but honestly both the first installment and this one came about because I wanted Tsukishima to receive that goddamn dinosaur. The dino came from the fact that one existed at my old place of employment and I bought it for myself on Valentines. 
> 
> Also! I might write more of this stuff if people like it enough? Like the rest of what Kageyama and Hinata were doing on Valentines and White Day? I guess I'll see. Thanks for reading!


End file.
